


Concerned

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Concerned Jensen, F/M, Fluff, Health Concerns, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314





	

"Y/N, sweetie, everything okay in there?" Your husband Jensen asked. He was standing outside the bathroom door, a door you never used to lock against him. It was locked now, because you didn't want him to see how bad you actually felt. Another cough racked your body, and you covered it with a tissue. Pulling it away, you were a little scared to see the tiny bit of blood covering the white cotton. 

"Yeah, everything's okay." You replied, even though you felt anything but okay. You hadn't felt okay in a while, but you didn't want him to know. He worried enough about you, about leaving for five days at a time. If he knew you weren't feeling good, it would make everything worse. 

"Are you sure?" He kept on. "Because sweetheart, you never lock the door on me."

Taking a moment to compose yourself, you opened the door, immediately being pulled into Jensen's arms. "Jensen, I'm sorry. I just wanted some privacy." You told him, relishing being in his arms. 

"Y/N, don't worry about it. I just worry about you, you know that. Are you ready to head over to Jared and Gen's?"

"Of course." You answered, even though you wanted nothing more than to stay home and cuddle on the couch all evening. Removing yourself from his arms, you pulled on a heavy cardigan, the cool evening chilling you. With his arm around your waist, he pulled you tight to him, as the two of you walked the short distance to Jared's house. 

Once inside their spacious and wonderful home, the two of you separated. Jared and Jensen heading to the backyard where the barbecue was going, and you heading to the kitchen to help Gen finish everything else. After giving you a quick hug, Gen put you to work making mashed potatoes. "So, how is everything going?" She asked, as she began the makings of a salad. Gen was your closest friend, which worked well considering how close both of your husbands were. 

"Gen, I think Jensen is starting to notice I'm not okay." You told her. As your closest friend, you had confided in her immediately, scared at the fact that you weren't getting better from what you had considered a cold. 

"How couldn't he? That man loves you, and of course he's going to notice any little changes." She answered. "But Y/N, you need to tell him. You're worrying me, and we all just want to make sure you're okay."

Nervously nibbling on your lip, you turned to her. "So I took a pregnancy test, two actually. I thought that maybe since I've been tired, and a little dizzy. And since I've missed my last two periods it was what was causing my symptoms."

Stopping what she was doing, she wiped her hands on a towel. "And?" She asked excitedly, stopping when she noticed the frown and the tears shimmering in your eyes. 

"No. Both were negative. I don't know what's going on, but it's scaring me, and that's why I can't tell him. He'll want to stay here, missing work, and I can't have that." You told her, as she pulled you into a tight hug. 

"Y/N, we are all here for you. But you need to get this checked as soon as possible." She argued, just as you could hear both boisterous men coming back into the house. Slipping out of her arms, you wiped the tears from your eyes just as Jensen came into the room.

Glancing curiously at you, he announced dinner was ready. As Gen walked by, he gently grasped your wrist. "We are talking when we get home." He told you, before letting you head into the dining room.

During dinner, you couldn't be the usual lively person you were around the Padalecki's. You loved having dinner with them, usually talking animatedly with Gen, laughing at Jared's antics. Now, you were just sitting there, a tired smile on your face as your eyes kept trying to close on their own. 

"I think I'm going to take sleepyhead home." Jensen finally said. Glancing up at the clock, you were shocked to see it was only 8:00, but you were having a hard time keeping your eyes opened. After saying your goodbyes, you let Jensen guide you home, your body instinctively cuddling into his, seeking his warmth. You were feeling a little worse than before, and the cough surprised you. Covering it with your hand, you tried to hide the tiny speckles of blood from Jensen, wiping them onto your tissue before he could see. 

Waiting for him to unlock the house, you stepped inside, planning on heading straight up to bed as soon as possible. "Y/N, wait!" Jensen exclaimed, rushing to catch up to you.

Leaning against the wall, you waited for him, nervous because you knew he wanted to talk. "Y/N, what's going on? You've been acting weird for the past couple of weeks now, and you're scaring me. Locking me out of the bathroom, seeming tired all the time! You love going over to Jared and Gen's, and you could barely keep your eyes open. Please let me in, and tell me what's going on!"

"Jensen, it's nothing. It will pass, you'll see." You tried telling him, but he grabbed your hand, stopping you from climbing the stairs.

"Damn it Y/N! Speak to me! I know it's not nothing. I saw the blood, and the pregnancy tests hiding in the bathroom. Why won't you talk to me?" He yelled, and finally you gave in. Glancing up at him with tears in your eyes, you crossed your arms protectively over your chest. 

"Fine! You want to know? I haven't been feeling right for a while now. I've been tired, and maybe a little dizzy. I thought I was pregnant, but that didn't happen. As for the blood? Maybe there is something caught in my lungs. I'm just waiting for it to pass. It will pass." You assured him as well as you.

"Y/N, you need to go to a freaking doctor! This isn't right." He argued, his facial features showing exactly how frustrated and mad he was at you. 

"Jensen, please. Can we talk about this in the morning?" You tried asking, but he wasn't done.

"No! We need to talk about this now. Why haven't you gone to a doctor yet?" He asked you.

"Because I hate doctors, you know that. It has to be nothing, it will go away soon." You said again, wincing when he slammed his hand into the wall and strode away.

As he left you behind, he tossed some words over his shoulder. "Y/N, you don't know that for sure. And if you keep waiting to go see a doctor, it might be too late." 

With a sob, you climbed the stairs, the simple action taxing your body. You knew he was right, but the thought of going to a doctor, of finding out what was actually causing your problems scared you immensely, and you weren't ready for that yet.

With tears slipping down your cheeks, you changed out of your clothes, slipping into one of his shirts. With his scent circling you, you crawled into bed, curling into a ball. With silent tears you cried, hating that he was mad at you, hating that you had messed up your relationship because you were sick and wouldn't see a doctor. 

You weren't sure how much later it was, but you were still crying, still wrapped tight in a ball when the door opened and Jensen slipped into the room. "Y/N, are you awake?" He asked softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed, his hand gently brushing the hair back from your face.

Your sniffles were enough of an answer, and soon he was cuddling behind you, pulling you tight to his chest. "I'm sorry I got so mad earlier. It's just...I've noticed for a while now that you haven't been well, and it's scaring me. And then the fact that you won't go get checked, I couldn't handle it. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I love you so much." He told you softly.

"Jensen, I'm sorry I'm being so stubborn. I just didn't want to worry you anymore than necessary, and you know how much I hate going to the doctor." You told him, burrowing your head against his chest. 

"Please. I'll even go with you." He pleaded. "I have a shortened schedule this week. Let me do this so we both get some peace of mind."

"Jensen." You sighed. "Fine. But it's still probably nothing." 

"I hope it is." He answered. "I don't want anything bad happening to you, ever."

Settling into his arms, you fell asleep, a little relieved that he finally knew, but also worried about what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
